In the past, foot exercisers have been devised as described in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,111--dated June 26, 1979 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,500--dated May 12, 1970 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,860--dated Feb. 19, 1974 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,996--dated Aug. 26, 1941 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,302--dated July 20, 1976
An outstanding disadvantage of the foot exercisers described in said prior patents is that no satisfactory adjustability is provided to regulate the height of the steps or to confine movement to a substantially vertical plane as occurs in walking up steps and to provide variable resistance to foot and leg movements and, above all, simplicity and economy in construction.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above-named disadvantages by confining the step movements to almost vertical movements, rather than wide arcuate movements, and to provide easy adjustability of the height of the steps and their inclination as well as provide a compact exerciser of relatively simple construction which is easy to store in one's cupboard, and which is inexpensive to manufacture.